Lenora Janeth
Lenora Janeth is a supporting character in the ''Tales of Arcadia'' franchise. She is the math and drama teacher of Arcadia Oaks High. History Backstory Lenora attended Arcadia Oaks High School in 1972. Trollhunters (Part One) Trollhunters (Part Two) Trollhunters (Part Three) 3Below (Part One) 3Below (Part Two) Physical Appearance She has curly black hair, wears a dark blue-purple turtleneck and purple glasses. Personality Janeth is a rather melodramatic and hammy teacher, possibly from her love of the theater arts. She tends to be rather strict with her students when they are not punctual or if they do not meet her expectations. She also only gives out one "A+" per exam, as her studies show it's effective to help students study more. In spite of her dramatic attitude, she is caring towards her students, including her best ones. When Seamus's father blurts out harsh, racy comments towards Krel for "stealing" his son's As, Miss Janeth was visibly disgusted towards his tone and behavior. Powers & Abilities Powers * Gravesand-Induced State (briefly): After unintentionally drinking Gravesand, it amplified Janeth's feral instincts ten-fold, thus making her more aggressive and fast. Luckily, Eli manages to break her free from her feral curse by saying that she's his favorite teacher. ** Superhuman Speed: Janeth briefly became faster than blinking lights while attacking Eli. ** Matter Indigestion: Mary claimed that the feral-induced Janeth literally ate her students' test papers and was later shown eating garbage. Abilities Weaknesses * Mortality: As a human, Miss Janeth is highly vulnerable to injuries, sicknesses, old-age, and even death. Relationships Coach Lawrence Lenora attended high school with Coach Lawrence, likely in the same grade. Karl Uhl As teachers, Uhl and Janeth have a professional relationship with each other. By Part Two of 3Below, it becomes apparent that Uhl has developed a crush on Janeth, albeit she's constantly unaware of this, even when he admits his feelings right in front of her. Eli Pepperjack Janeth favors Eli as one of her most well-behaved students. In "Bad Coffee", she was clearly touched when Eli admits that she's his favorite teacher, which broke her free from the Gravesand affect. Jim Lake Jr. Janeth was blown away by Jim natural acting skills in "Becoming: Part 2", but got fend up by his chronic tardiness to the point where she gives him extra homework out of mere anger. Claire Nuñez Janeth sees Claire as one of her best students, both in algebra and drama class. Krel Tarron Janeth was instantly doubtful by Krel's intelligence, but was completely amazed by how he manages to ace every single one of her exams. Quotes Main article: Lenora Janeth/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Miss Janeth’s first name, Lenora, was not revealed until Trollhunters episode “Bad Coffee”. Throughout all of Trollhunters she was always referenced as “Miss Janeth”, even in her high school yearbook. * She favors Eli as her best student. *In the episode "The Reckless Club", she was in the 1972 yearbook with Coach Lawrence. Making her at least 60 years old. * According to Seamus and his father, Miss Janeth only gives out one "A+" per exam to a student, which Seamus always earned (before Krel attended the same class as him). Janeth admits that it's effective from her own studies. Gallery References Category:Adults Category:Alive Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Teachers Category:Trollhunters Characters